vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Joseph Morgan
Joseph Morgan (geb. Joseph Martin) ist ein britischer Schauspieler, der Klaus in The Vampire Diaries und dem dazugehörigen Spin-Off The Originals spielt. Leben Er wurde am 16. Mai 1981 in London, England geboren, lebte aber 11 Jahre in Swansea, Wales. Nachdem er an der Morriston Comprehensive School seinen Abschluss gemacht hatte, zog er nach London und besuchte die Central School of Speech and Drama, um das Schauspielern zu erlernen. Seit dem 5.Juli 2014 ist er mit Persia White verheiratet. Das Paar hatte sich am Set von Vampire Diaries kennengelernt. Er lebt entweder in Atlanta, Georgia oder in Los Angeles, Kalifornien. Quelle *Wikipedia.de Wissenswertes *Sein erstes Vorsprechen war für die Rolle des Tom Riddle in Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens *Er lebte 11 Jahre in Wales, Großbritannien *Er ist 1,80m groß und hat blau-grüne Augen *Könnte er einen anderen Charakter spielen, wäre es Damon *Er hat ein Tattoo auf seinem rechten Arm(Tiger) und eines auf seiner Brust(Vögel) und auf dem Rücken(Dreieck) *Bevor er 2003 mit dem Schauspielern begann, war er in einer Band *Das erste Mal hat er in der Schule geschauspielert, weil niemand anderes gecastet wurde *Er liebt es, zu lesen und sein Lieblingsautor ist Stephen King *Eines seiner Lieblingsbücher ist "The Stand" von Stephen King *Er liebt die Show "Kitchen Nightmares" von Gordon Ramsey *Sein Lieblingslied von Laura Marling ist "My Maniac And I" *Er ist ein großer Fan von "The Walking Dead" ,"Game of Thrones" and "House of cards" *Einer seiner Lieblingsfilme ist "Fight Club" *Er hat Angst vor Spinnen *Bei seiner ersten TVD-Aufnahme sagte er den falschen Text *Er liebt es, von hohen Plätzen ins Wasser zu springen *Er liebt es, seine eigenen Stunts zu machen *Wenn er auf einer Insel stranden würde, würde er Daniel Gillies mitnehmen, weil dieser einen Kampfsport beherscht *Er genießt Tee und Cola Light *Sein Lieblingshorrorfilm ist "Interview mit einem Vampir". Er hat den Trailer über 20mal gesehen. *Er verlässt niemals ohne Handy das Haus *In Ben Hur hatte er keinen Stunt-Double. Er hat alle Kampfszenen selber gemacht. *Er liebt es, den Bösen zu spielen und das Drama zu veranlassen, das die Guten reparieren müssen *Seine Lieblingssprache ist Französisch, was er auch spricht *Sein Lieblingstier ist der Hai, weil er sich gleichzeitig vor ihnen fürchtet und fasziniert von ihnen ist *Sein Lieblingszitat ist: "What matters most is how well you walk through the fire." von Charles Bukowski *Sein Lieblingsessen ist Steak *Er liebt es, zu malen und zu zeichnen *Sein Vater ist Maler Filmografie Fernsehserien: *2004: Hex *2005: William und Mary *2006: Die Schöhnheitslinie *2007: Gerichtsmediziner Dr. Leo Dalton *2007: Doc Martin *2008-2009: Casualty *2011-2014, 2016: ''The Vampire Diaries'' *seit 2013: ''The Originals'' Spiel- und Fernsehfilme: *2003: Eroica: The Day that changed Music forever *2003: Henry VII *2003: Master and Commander - Bis ans Ende der Welt *2004: Alexander *2006: Kenneth Williams: Fantabulosa! *2007: Mansfield Park *2007: Mr. Lonely *2010: Ben Hur *2011: Angels Crest *2011: Krieg der Götter *2012: Warhouse *2013: Open Grave *2013: 500 Miles North Kurzfilm: * With These Hands als George (geschrieben, produziert und Regie geführt mit Matt Ryan, sowie Bearbeitung und Sounddesign) Auszeichnungen * 2014: People’s Choice Award in der Kategorie Favorite Actor in a New TV Series Galerie Video With These Hands: thumb|center|453 px Kategorie:Darsteller Kategorie:Hauptdarsteller Kategorie:Staffel 2 Darsteller Kategorie:Staffel 3 Darsteller Kategorie:Staffel 4 Darsteller Kategorie:Staffel 5 Darsteller Kategorie:Staffel 7 Darsteller Kategorie:The Originals Darsteller Kategorie:The Originals Hauptdarsteller Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 1 Darsteller Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 2 Darsteller Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 3 Darsteller